1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of product packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to a pull-tab to assist in dispensing a product comprising a segment of an elongated strip, which may be packaged in a roll.
2. Background
Conventional self-adhesive bandages are typically packaged individually in a paper wrapper. Frequently, it is difficult to remove the bandage from the paper wrapper, remove the release liner from the adhesive and apply the bandage, especially in urgent care situations. A roll dispenser for self-adhesive bandages has been proposed to make the process of dispensing and applying a bandage more convenient. An example of such a dispenser is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,786.
A problem with adhesive bandages dispensed from a roll, which is a problem shared by many other products dispensed in a similar manner, is locating and grasping the end of the roll in order to dispense the next bandage. Typically, the consumer must feel around the circumference of the roll to locate the end of the roll and then lift the end with a fingernail. Various tab arrangements have been proposed in a context of other products to facilitate finding and lifting the end of a rolled adhesive product. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,462; 4,727,616 and 6,014,788.
The present invention provides an improved tab to assist in dispensing a product from a segmented strip of such products. Segments of the strip are separated by lines of perforations running transverse to the strip. A tab of sufficient size to be easily grasped is adhesively secured to the strip across the line of perforations. The tab is positioned so that less than half of the area of the tab is disposed on the segment that is the first to be dispensed. The majority of the surface of the tab is disposed on a segment that will be subsequently dispensed. When the first segment is dispensed, the tab is retained on the next segment since the adhered surface on the next segment is greater. The exposed portion of the tab may then be readily located and grasped when the next segment is to be dispensed.